To Forge the Broken Steel
by Ryuken-Sogetsu
Summary: Sequel to Steel Shattering Fist. Same premise I'll loosely follow canon events with my own twist on them, rated for language and safety.


Been a while sorry 'bout the wait peoples. Due to the changes in manga plot and pairing revelations, I'm going to take back my cemented pairings and adjust the romance as need be. That being said, Kenichi's still paired with Miu. And yes I realize I've been spelling her name wrong I blame the fan translators I first read from, they spelled her name wrong so it's not my fault T_T. ANY-WHO! You didn't click the link to listen to me rant.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

_Ryozanpaku Dojo-_

"AKISAME SENSEI YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ME KILLED WITH THESE TRANING MACHINES!" Our pitiable main character wailed while strapped to a machine powered by his struggles. Designed and built by Koetsuji Akisame dubbed "Press forward, Regress hell". Aptly named, the machine was a large treadmill-like device, Kenichi would have straps attached to his wrists and ankles that would constantly pull him backwards toward an electrified wall, if he didn't want to be zapped he would have to advance and beat on a dummy that moved forward and backward as he did so if he did fall back to the wall the dummy would pin him there. Needless to say Kenichi was less than pleased.

Akisame was meanwhile was explaining to the elder what the machine did and enjoyed a sadistic chuckle at Kenichi's misfortune as he fell back and was electrocuted back into action. "By the way Ken-chan" the Elder chimed in after Kenichi was back moving, "how is your body doing?"

Kenichi looked happy for a moment able to voice his grievances if even for a moment. "Ah well my ribs-". "Have completely healed" Akisame interrupted him. Kenichi undeterred continued "And those bruises-". Akisame interrupted again "have completely healed". Kenichi cried a little as the tingling feeling that had encompassed his body after being slammed into an electrified panel slowly faded away. _"It's no fair! My masters know my body better than I do!"_ Kenichi complained to himself

"Akisame, Kenichi needs to go to school soon so you should probably let him go soon" the Elder said.

"Eh? I don't want to." Akisame said simply.

_"!"_ that simple sentence means that no matter what convincing is tried Akisame WILL NOT change his mind "Kenichi still has an hour before school so another thirty minutes shouldn't be a problem right?" The Elder smiled understandingly for a moment before reminding Akisame "Then poor Ken-chan won't have time to eat, and besides I need you and the other masters for a moment to discuss something. _**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**_ The elder finished with his aura speaking for him. Akisame deflated a little and sighed before shutting the machine down and freeing Kenichi.

The instant the last clasp was undone Kenichi vanished, gone even the Elder had a hard time following his retreat. "Ho ho ho ho! It seems our disciple is strongest while running from his own training, you must have a hard time getting him to cooperate eh, Akisame?"

Akisame further deflated "That was why I didn't want to let him go so early. It took Sakaki, Ma, Appachai, Shigure's help, and five Minutes time to finally get him strapped into it. He's getting much better at retreating than I would like, that and his fear of training is greater than his fear of us as individuals so our ki no longer affects him as much." Akisame finished with a sigh. The Elder couldn't help but laugh immensely at that. "He's growing much faster than when he started out isn't he." The Elder's expression turned somber for a moment "Most likely because he realizes the weight he carries on his fists now, the weight of life is something no one should have to bear at such an age." Akisame slowly nodded remembering what the Elder told him had happened and the size of Kenichi's new fur cloak and charm necklace. _"It must have been a huge bear, judging by how fast that cub has grown."_ Said cub was now roughly the height of an average eight year old on all fours, compared to the height of a large dog when it first came to the dojo roughly a month ago.

Speaking of the cub it had gotten along wonderfully with Shigure and Tochimaru (Shigure's mouse for those who've forgotten. Appachai said it reminded him of the cat (read: tiger) he rose as a child so he loved the animal and played with it as often as he could. The other masters didn't mind it either Sakaki even fed it every once in a while. Honoka (Kenichi's sister) adored the cub and it returned the affection, she even got to ride on its back from time to time, though she'd admitted she prefers Appachai's shoulders because she feels taller.

Yawaraki (what Kenichi named the bear cub translates to soft/fluffy for the sake of irony) was a very happy cub. He had a caring family, a warm home, and good friends. He liked bathing in the hot spring in the forest behind the building his family lived in he didn't mind chasing away the small old man and his brother when the girls were bathing because they knew better and since he started standing guard he hasn't run into as many traps on his way to bathe so he was happy. The only thing he was worried about was his big brother, Kenichi wasn't around as much so he missed him he didn't mind to much because the big man who smelled like nature played with him when Kenichi wasn't able to, and he got to talk with Tochimaru-nii-san.

Tochimaru liked having Yawaraki around. The young bear was good company, albeit not one for long conversation but good company regardless. Tochimaru loved to tell stories about the crazy masters to him it made him feel a sense of accomplishment at having those years of watching the silly masters and their antics, because he finally had someone to share it with. Well other than Kenichi's guardian spirit but the poor rabbit didn't have much free time so their interactions were, while rather enlightening (you don't talk to guardian spirits every day and they make rather lovely conversationalists), limited to whenever Kenichi wasn't being pummeled by whichever master won the janken round at the time, usually Akisame.

But enough of that, where we are now is Kenichi's room as he is getting changed out of his gi at top speed then dashing off to the bathroom to wash the sweat off his body. _"Gah! Damn evil Akisame-sensei! I'd better wash soon, usually I'd have washed earlier but the masters all ambushed me as soon as I got out of my room and strapped me into that"_ He suppresses a shudder. _"THING! I swear Akisame-sensei is going to be the more likely cause of my untimely demise rather than other martial artists."_ He finished his rant just as he got into the bathroom and started stripping down from his light bathrobe and then turned on the water.

_Meanwhile…_

Miu had just finished her morning training and was going to shower before making breakfast for the dojo. She sighs softly as she walks thinking of what she'll make for breakfast. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the steam as she opened the bathroom door. She blinked and then looked up as she ran into something solid, and looked at who she'd bumped into, then looked at his state of dress or lack-thereof as the case was. They slowly met each other's eyes and began inventing new shades of red.

**Awkward silence…**

She slowly, without saying a word, backs up and closes the door and waits for Kenichi to finish changing and with a small amount of guilt thought _"It was so big…"_ She quickly slapped herself and wiped the thin trail of blood from her nose. _"Well…I'm glad Ma wasn't here to say something perverted."_

No sooner had the thought left her mind than Shigure popped up next to her saying softly "He's rather well…endowed, yes?" She was hanging upside-down from the ceiling rafter next to Miu.

Miu absentmindedly nodded her head, then, whipped around fast enough to give herself whiplash, and started flailing her arms and sputtering. "B-B-B-B-BUT I-I-I D-D-DIDN'T-"

Shigure covers Miu's mouth with her hand and smiles a bit "Don't worry I…won't tell...the other masters." Then turns around and 'walks' away on the rafters, leaving a still rather spluttering Miu behind.

_One rather awkward series of apologies and gratuitous shower scene later…_

Miu had stepped out of the bathroom in her school uniform. _"I've got about forty-five minutes before Kenichi and I leave for school so that should be plenty of time to make breakfast and a bentou for us"_ with that she strolled over to the kitchen and got to work preparing food for the dojo.

_With Kenichi_…

He was wandering back to his room in a slight daze at what had just transpired in the bathroom. _"Did that really just happen?"_ he repeated for what must have been the fiftieth time since Miu had backed out of the bathroom.

Shigure pops up in front of him and jolts him back to reality. "She thinks…you are very well…endowed." She said before looking at his crotch. "Is it a good thing to be well endowed?" she asks pushing her breasts together near his face seemingly clueless to his reactions. While internally chuckling at the hormonal teenager _"It's rather fun to tease the two of them. I guess I can see why Kensei does it now."_

Kenichi returned to recreating the color red and promptly passed out with a rather large tent in his pants.

Shigure's eyes widened at the size of the bulge_ "No wonder Miu was so hot and bothered he is __**very**__ large."_ she drops down and drags him to his room and leans him against his desk. _"I might get tempted if I don't leave him alone now."_ She thought to herself walking towards the dining room Tochimaru jumping down onto her shoulder from the rafters.

_With a recently awoken Kenichi…again…_

He rubbed the back of his head that he'd landed on after he passed out. "No way that happened I must have been day dreaming." He says out loud to reassure himself. Then gets up and heads down to the dining room where Miu had just begun dishing out the food.

Miu and Kenichi made eye-contact, blushed, then turned away, all in tandem with the other. _"I hope Kenichi-san can forgive me for that."_ She thought her blush increasing a bit.

Kenichi finished his breakfast in record time not even allowing Appachai to steal a bite, which impressed the hell out of the whole table (sans Miu who was otherwise occupied), and dashed out to grab his bag. He popped his head back in and quickly shouted "I'mgonnagoaheadMiuI'llseeyouwhenyougettoschoolbye!" and promptly dashed away.

The table then re-focused on Miu with looks ranging from questioning to knowing half smiles. Miu suddenly looked up at the clock on the wall. "'twanttobelatesoI'dbettergetgoingI'llseeyouwhenwegetbackbye!" She blurted out all at once and blured through the door farthest from the masters and left out the front gate.

The masters shared a small curious glance at the dishes then at each other. Faster than you could blink the Elder and Shigure had vanished and Appachai had grabbed Yawaraki and brought him around to the 'backyard' to feed him.

Akisame, Sakaki, and Ma remained looking back and forth from each other and the dishes. The tension was beginning to increase and a small breeze brought a leaf rolling in and down onto the table. Now sooner had the leaf hit the surface _**"JAN KEN PON! IT'S A TIE! AGAIN! JAN KEN PON! AGAIN!"**_ And so it went the 'battle' to determine who would do the dishes.

Not a bad start if I say so myself. Yeah yeah I turned Shigure, and to a lesser extent Miu, into a closet pervert but really? Right after the onsen chapter everyone could draw that conclusion.

Anyway! Poll time!

Should berserker attend Furinkan High or just kind of float around like Thor, Seig, and Freya?

YES

NO

Review please *puppy dog eyes* I may not update for a while because I have to do enrollment processes for college. YAY! *facedesk* Not this has been and interesting year for me nut whatever.

This has been Ryuken-Sogetsu signing off!


End file.
